


Overlooking the Meadow, there's a new horizon

by transfixme_quite



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky has a new arm, Clothed Sex, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Challa wants to take his relationship with Bucky to the next level, but Bucky seems withdrawn. T'Challa wants to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlooking the Meadow, there's a new horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Everything between T'Challa and Bucky is completely consensual. Feel I had to mention that, since there's a tag for referenced dubcon.

More comfortable did not mean more at ease. T'Challa noticed Bucky would keep a distance from him when they spoke, but in an instance where they accidentally found themselves in each other's space, Bucky would not move. His breath would get heavy, his lips tight, looking at T'Challa from under his lashes. This always happened so quickly, but it never escaped T'Challa. 

At this point, you would definitely call what they were doing 'courting' but it had not gotten past a linger, and T'Challa was worried. He was aware of the basic points of Bucky's past, but needed to know if there was something else stalling their progression.

"Bucky?" T'Challa broke the silence of the viewing room overlooking one of his many gardens. He and Bucky were watching the fountain streams give life to the flowers surrounding it, and large birds soaring to and fro.

"Yes?" Bucky was always careful in response, teetering between respect and awe, things T'Challa appreciated, but wished would melt into something softer.

"We are... exploring something deeper than friendship, I'd like to think."

"Yes." Bucky grinned, turning his body to face T'Challa now, leaning on the railing. T'Challa smiled back, relaxed a bit more.

"I know things haven't been easy for you, if you'll allow me to understate." T'Challa began, and Bucky nodded with a sad, small laugh. "I wanted to ask you about your intent on keeping physical distance between us. And if it's too difficult, I'll understand. I just want us to be on the same page. I'd like for us to be more intimate. But I want to be sure that is also something you want."

"I do. Oh God, do I. It's just..." Bucky began. He bit his lip, confusion clouding his face. "A little complicated."

"Let's sit." T'Challa extended his hand to Bucky, and Bucky accepted, their fingers interlocking as they walked to a large sitting room that was very empty, the entrances guarded on the outside by the Dora Milaje for privacy. They settled into the cushion, fingers still entwined.

"I don't want to make this complicated. Thanks to you I have a wonderful therapist now to get complicated with." Bucky joked. "But simply, I'm kind of scared. For a lot of reasons. Well, three." Bucky hesitated.

"It's okay." T'Challa assured. Bucky smiled softly, the melt T'Challa craved beginning to reveal itself.

"I've only ever been physically intimate, non sexually, with one man: Steve. So if I'm hesitant to show PDA, it's because I don't know how to. I mean I guess I do know how. I just ....that was a lot of bad timing with us. That's why nothing ever happened. Lot of unresolved tension. So there's that. And I've had sex with men, but it was primal and had no emotional attachment, and plus in the military in the 40s, you can imagine the stress of trying not to die by the enemy's hand or by your brother's when he finds you with another man. That's... another longer story not for today but that's the jist of it."

"You said there were three things." T'Challa could see very easy ways around the problems Bucky had just presented, but needed the full picture before proceeding.

"Yeah." Bucky let T'Challa's hand go, and rubbed his own knuckles, looking at his hands. "In my time as the Winter Soldier, I had missions that would require me to have sex with certain targets. I didn't want to do any of it, but the target had no idea I didn't want to, thanks to my 'orders'. The therapist informed me this is non consensual, even if the other person thought it was. Those experiences... left me scared. And are my most recent sexual encounters."

"Are there things you don't want to do?" 

"I don't know. I want to touch you. I want to kiss you.... I'm just scared."

T'Challa moved closer to Bucky, but did not touch him. He made sure he was within close reaching distance, and he smiled. "What do you want?" He prompted.

"I want to touch you." Bucky repeated, his breath getting heavy again like T'Challa had seen so many times in the past. T'Challa did not say anything, but opened his posture as a silent invitation for Bucky to fulfill his desire. 

Bucky swallowed hard, reaching up with his right hand, his fingertips touching T'Challa's skin for the first time, trailing from his jaw down to his neck and collarbone. T'Challa sighed with content, giving Bucky more silent approval without guidance.

"I want to kiss you." Bucky spoke with a grin, placing his hand behind T'Challa's head to draw them closer. He pressed their lips together hard and drew in a sharp breath. T'Challa steadied his balance, not wanting to topple over onto Bucky. He placed a gentle hand on Bucky's chest, ever so slightly pushing back.

"Soft." T'Challa said, gazing into Bucky's eyes. He nodded, and leaned back in, letting Bucky close the distance and kiss him again. He did, this time slower, with more thought behind it. Bucky pulled T'Challa closer so their bodies were touching, and Bucky let out a small moan. T'Challa smiled into the kiss.

"T'Challa... Talk to me, please." Bucky whispered, his eyes closed.

"You are safe here." T'Challa ran his fingers through Bucky's hair, and placed a kiss on Bucky's jaw. Bucky opened his eyes and leaned backwards to lay on the large couch, pulling T'Challa on top of him. T'Challa settled in between Bucky's legs, letting himself be pulled tighter against the now breathless man underneath him.

The couch was deep, leaving more than enough room for them to stretch and sprawl. Bucky moaned as he caught T'Challa's lip between his teeth, swiping his tongue over the gentle marks to soothe. T'Challa pushed deeper into the kiss, one hand still in Bucky's hair, the other gripping Bucky's hip, leaving finger marks behind.

Bucky's hand trailed up T'Challa's shirt, gently exploring his smooth skin, and T'Challa moved to sit up, grasping the hem of his shirt to remove it.

"N-no..." Bucky protested, pulling T'Challa back flush against him, pressing his lips into the open space of T'Challa's neck. He lifted his hips, grinding with need, and sent an unexpected shockwave through T'Challa. Bucky groaned loudly at the friction, while T'Challa tried to hold back.

"Mm.." T'Challa couldn't hold back for long though, as Bucky's tongue licked from collarbone to jawline, and he continued to thrust up into T'Challa. "We should... this is not..." T'Challa stammered, and Bucky laughed deep, the vibration ringing through his chest and into T'Challa's skin.

"Never have I heard you lost for words, my King." Bucky grapsed T'Challa's ass for more control, and wrapped his right leg around T'Challa's left, shifting slightly to make movement more comfortable for the both of them. Bucky pressed their foreheads together, rutting against T'Challa with recklessness. 

"You're so beautiful." T'Challa breathed, locked eyes with Bucky and matched his pace. His breath became laboured, the two men grinding harder against each other without thought of anyone or anything but each other. 

"You are." Bucky growled, and a high pitched noise followed that as he threw his head back, shutting his eyes tight. "Ahhh shhh... ffff...."

T'Challa's eyes went black watching Bucky lose all control under him. "Look at me." T'Challa said, and Bucky's eyes popped open immediately. "How... do you feel..." T'Challa continued thrusting, trying to catch his breath, trying to gauge Bucky's state of mind, trying not to release until the perfect moment, but watching Bucky's swollen red lips and hooded eyes as he rocked beneath him was making it a difficult task.

"I feel.... like.... oh god... never before. Kiss me... Kiss me..." Bucky was close, T'Challa could tell, and he granted Bucky's request, kissing softly, yet fervently, pushing his tongue in for just a moment, then pulling away to make Bucky rise up to meet him. "Don't stop...." Bucky managed between kisses. 

T'Challa tried to keep his eyes open as he felt his release beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach. Bucky was leaving teeth marks in his own bottom lip as he was on the verge of climax, and squeezed his eyes closed so tight, his forehead flushed. Their thrusts became erratic, and T'Challa felt the heat wave flood over his skin as he finally came, hard. Bucky yelped several times, his flesh hand gripping T'Challa's neck, and his metal one still firmly on T'Challa's ass, coming only mere seconds after T'Challa. 

After a few more thrusts from both men, T'Challa fell onto Bucky's chest, exhausted. Bucky finally opened his eyes, his breath heavy, and slowed his breath to match T'Challa's. He pressed his lips into T'Challa's hairline, moving his hand from T'Challa's neck to his flat back, holding him tight.

“You’re a bit kinky, aren’t you?” T’Challa noted with a light chuckle, not wanting to move in the stickiness.

“You bring it out of me. Jesus, that was so good.” Bucky exhaled deeply, wiping sweat from his brow.

“You didn’t want to take this slower?” T’Challa looked up, resting his arms on Bucky’s chest so he could see him easier.

“Didn’t… that was slow!” Bucky laughed. “I got caught up in the moment, I’ll admit that. But this was perfect. You’re perfect.”

“We’re still clothed.” T’Challa noted.

“Yeah, I didn’t think the aftermath through… Thankful for your royal shower rooms right about now.” Bucky joked. He pursed his lips at T’Challa’s stoic and curious expression, and knew he had to stop diverting. “I had to have you on me, near me, to feel you. Feeling you was more important than getting our clothes off. I just wanted to be close to you.”

“You’re softer than you want to let show through. I’ve seen it before, and it’s beautiful now.” T’Challa placed a kiss on Bucky’s chest, and smiled at him. “Should we maybe get clean now?”

“Yeah, probably. I don’t want to go to my room though. I’d like to go with you to yours. I am serious that this is slow for me. Not rushing things, I just don’t want to be alone.” 

“Certainly. You can use the shower. I’ll use the bath. I don’t want to overstep.” T’Challa finally stood up, shifting uncomfortably, and reached his hand out to Bucky to help him stand.

“I… thanks.” Bucky almost looked shy as he took the outstretched hand, but then he looked up at T’Challa with lust in his eyes again. “But I think the shower, which is probably as big as my old place in Brooklyn back in the day, is big enough for us both.”

“As you wish.” T’Challa teased, and led Bucky toward his room to continue taking things slow.


End file.
